


Being gay together

by Trotop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Draco is obvious, M/M, Multi, for me the books stop existing during the fifth one, just so you know, my first fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trotop/pseuds/Trotop
Summary: Where Draco is obvious, Slytherins are bad friends and Blaise doesn't want to go on double date.It's just a silly "I didn't realise we were dating" fic really





	Being gay together

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to get a story from my head to go on paper!  
> Big thank you for Liz and my sister for the beta and the cheering.  
> English is not my first language. Sorry if there are some mistakes left

Contrary to what people believe, most of the Slytherins did not agree with Voldemort’s doctrine. So it had been quite an easy decision, during their fifth year, for Draco and his friends to switch side and join the resistance, even offering to spy on the dark side -understand most of their families - for them. It hadn’t been really difficult either to convince the order of the Phoenix of their willingness. All it had taken was for Draco to go to his godfather and tell him that he and Millicent were gay. Snape had taken him right away to Dumbledore. They all knew perfectly well what kind of fate was waiting for him if his death eater of a father were to find out.

 

The spying bit had been harder to put in place. First because some members of the order – mainly Molly Weasley – thought they were too young to do such a dangerous job. And second because the little group of Gryffindor lead by Potter kept saying that they were not to be trusted. In the end, the Slytherins had started to do it on their own and after they had managed to bring back important informations to the order, they had been authorized to officially continue.

 

Despite their participation, the tension between the two student factions hadn’t diminished a little bit. So, during the sixth year, since the conflict was mainly between Potter and himself, in his grand wisdom Dumbledore had suggested – understand forced – that Draco could tutor Potter in Potion. So they would spend time together, learn to know each other and supposedly become friends. As expected, those sessions had been quite awful, especially in the beginning. Potter would keep looking at Draco suspiciously and tried to interrogate him in what he seemed to believe was a subtle way. Draco had tried his best to stay calm, up until one day he just had had enough and had snapped.

 

“For Merlin’s sake Potter, I am gay. I don’t really fit the profile of the perfect pure blood. So trust me I have no interest whatsoever in seeing You-Know-Who winning the war”

 

Potter had looked quite surprised of his outburst. But of course it hadn’t stopped him.

 

“So what? You decide to quit and all the others follow? Just like that? Are they not capable of making their own decisions? Or are you guys so close that you do everything together?”

 

“That’s quite rich coming from you, seeing how your little click seems to be glued to your side… If you want to know, when all the school decide to hate you on sight, just because of the house you’ve been sent to by a magic senile hat, you tend to stick together yeah.” He had spit with venom. “Besides, none of us have ever really believed in the pure blood shit. It was just expected of us. So we acted like it.”

 

Potter had finally shown a little bit of guilt and had gone back to the lesson. At the end of it, just before going their separate way he had turned to Draco.

 

“Me too. By the way”

 

“You too what?”

 

“I am gay too. Well... I think I am more bi actually, but you know…. Me too…”

 

Draco had felt suspicious. “And you are telling me that because…….?”

 

Potter had seemed a little bit embarrassed and had shuffled awkwardly. “Well, you told me. So I thought I should told you too…”

 

“Just so we’re clear Potter, just because we happen to both be gay doesn’t mean we’re going to be gay together. Far from it actually.” He had retorted icily before leaving.

 

Of course, because Draco had never been the lucky type, while he was enduring Potter’s questionings, his friends, the traitors, had started spending time with the Golden trio and their friends. And by the end of the sixth year Blaise was dating the female weasel. During this summer, the Slytherins’ treachery had been discovered forcing them to flee their home.  And the war had really begun, full on mode.

 

Because they were younger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood ended up being the only one returning to school, all the other deciding to devote their entire time to the fight.

The war had finally ended after the long-awaited ultimate confrontation between Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lives, and Voldemort, the-snake-who-couldn’t-die. And of course the good guys had won.

 

It was decided that they could either go on with their study or do an eighth year at Hogwarts. Theodor and Millicent had both decided to skip it. Blaise had of course jumped on the occasion of spending more time with his girlfriend, and because they were good friends – and probably a little masochistic too – Draco, Pansy, Vince and Gregg had followed him. The four Gryffindors had gone back too, probably scared of what Granger would have done to them if they had refused.

 

And that’s how Draco had ended up spending his last year at Hogwarts hanging with the Gryffindors (fighting a war together tended to bring people close). One thing had led to another and by the time Christmas had rolled around he was sleeping with Potter.

 

 

It was now spring, and they had settled in a nice routine based on lots of sex in Harry’s room always followed by cuddling sessions, broom flying sessions, and down time with their friends.

 

Draco always made sure not to think too much about what was going on between them. He knew what he wanted it to be, and the off chance that Potter wanted the same was very low if non-existent. So he had decided to just enjoy it as much as he could while he still had time.

 

They had just spent the morning at the Three Broomsticks with Sirius and Draco was now watching absentmindedly the window display of one of the shop nearby, giving Potter and his godfather some space for their usual heartfelt goodbyes, full of hugs and promises of “see you soon”. If you asked Draco a simple head nod should be sufficient enough.

 

Potter was finally walking back to him when a girl ran to him and went right into his face.

 

“Hi. I hum, I was wondering if, hum, if you’d like to go have a butterbeer. With me. If you’d like.” She was cute and blushing.

It wasn’t the first time it happened, of course. Potter was the saviour of the magic world, and hot as hell, so people were bound to try and date him. Or at least to get into his pants. So far they had all been rejected. But every time something like that happened in front of Draco he couldn’t help but feel anxious. What if Potter were to say yes? He did not want to assist to the birth of Potter’s new love.

 

“That’s really nice. I am flattered. But I am already seeing someone. I am sorry”

 

She looked quite disappointed, but excused herself politely before running back to her friends that were waiting a few meters further down the road.

 

Draco’s mind was racing, it was the first time he had heard this excuse, was it true? And if yes, who was Potter seeing? How come he hadn’t heard about it? They were together almost all the time! They had sex last night. Surely the golden boy wasn’t a cheater! A strange idea started growing in is mind. Was Potter actually talking about him?

 

Potter was now in front of him looking expectantly.

“Are we going?” He asked with a head movement in the general direction of the castle.

 

“Did you just use me as an Excuse? “

 

“I wouldn’t call it an excuse since it's the truth” He tilted his head to the side looking at him quizzically. “You do know that we are dating right?”

 

”Of course, what do you think. I am not an idiot. I just think it’s low, even for you, to use me to get rid of your fans.” He answered, holding his head high, while starting to walk back to Hogwarts. The only reason Draco had been able to answer that rapidly, without looking discountenanced, was because of his spy training. Right now his mind felt completely fucked up by the announcement.

 

When they arrived to the school, he left Potter and went straight to the Slytherins quarters hoping to find his friends so someone could help him understand what was going on.

 

Since Draco’s friends were not people you could rely on, none of them were there so he went back to the great hall. And finally found Pansy at the Slytherins’ table, munching on bread while reading a book. Draco sat in front of her and dived in the subject right away.

 

“Potter and I are dating”.

 

“Yeah and?” she answered without even looking up from her book.

 

Draco felt suddenly betrayed “You knew?!”

 

“Was it supposed to be a secret?” She looked puzzled.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me??”

 

Her brows furrowed “….that it wasn’t a secret?”

 

He was trying to find words when Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle joined the table.

“So what are we talking about today?” Blaise asked while serving everybody a glass of pumpkin juice

 

“I am not sure yet” Pansy answered still looking at Draco

 

“Potter and I are dating” Surely one of them would be as surprised as he was. No way they had known. Not all of them.

 

Blaise started shaking his head. “I don’t care what the Gryffindors are sayingor how good they promise the reward sex will be: we are not going on a double date!”

 

“You knew too? Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

 

“Yeah see that where we were before you guys arrived.” Pansy said pointing her finger at Draco

 

“What were we supposed to tell you?”

 

“That Potter and I were dating”

 

“Why would we go around telling you that? Is it a weird way to “pet” your ego? Because you’re the one fucking the saviour?”? Blaise asked grimacing

 

Pansy suddenly drew a long breath before saying “You didn’t know!”

 

Finally! Someone understood. He knew there was a reason Pansy was his favourite.

 

“How could you be so stupid?”

 

Scratch that. Pansy was as bad as the others.

 

Blaise looked at him perplexed. “How could you not know? What did you think you guys were doing?”

 

“I don’t know. We never really discussed it.” Answered Draco, starting to feel embarassed.

 

“Ok this is just unfair.” Draco looked at Greg with hope. Surely he was going to defend him. It had been his job since the first year after all. He was a true, real friend. “How come people think he is smart and I always appear as the stupid one?”

 

Alright, scratch that too. Greg was not a good friend. You know what? He wasn’t Draco’s friend anymore. At all. Finish

 

“Come on Draco is not stupid” Pansy started, “he is socially inept. That’s different.”

 

And they actually all nodded.

 

Come to think of it, none of them were real friend. Nope. He would go and find new ones. Hufflepuffes were known to be friendly. And they lived close to the kitchen. Perfect. He would move with them.

 

“So Draco,” Blaise was looking expectantly at him “you didn’t tell us. What did you think it was? This thing between you and Potter?”

 

And damn them with their stupid questions!

 

“I don’t know……. Just, being gay together. Or something Like that….. He never said anything, how was I supposed to know?!” he finished hastily when he saw the disbelieving looks they were all giving him.

 

Pansy turned to Greg “You know what you are right. It is completely unfair that people actually believe him to be smart. Smarter than us even!”

 

“I thought I was just socially inept.”

 

“I am afraid that no degree of inaptitude can explain this depth of stupidity.”

 

Right. New friends. Where was the Huffepuff table again?

 

“Now I am curious, how did you find out about you relationship status?” Blaise mused while chewing his meat. Draco whished for him to choke on it. And Blaise knew it, if is smile was anything to go by.

 

“Potter told me”

 

There was a silence, and then they all erupted in laughter.

 

Seeing as they obviously weren’t planning on helping him, Draco left the table. He wasn’t that hungry anyway. Besides, he would probably go celebrating in the kitchen with his new Hufflepuff friends later in the afternoon. Because that was what friends do.

 

He decided that since Harry had seemed to believe him earlier he could totally hide it from him. But he had told Blaise. And Blaise was whipped… so he would probably spill everything to the female weasel, who in turn would probably tell Potter… He was screwed…Stupid ex-friends.

 

It was quite reluctantly that he walked to the Quidditch field where he was supposed to meet Potter… his boyfriend. (Alright he may or may not had felt a little bit giddy once he had realised that he actually had the right to call Potter his boyfriend. And he had possibly been repeating the world in his head as much as possible since then) (He had also realised that maybe he should start calling him Harry instead of Potter. At least in his head. To start. Like real boyfriends do. Because that was what they were. Boyfriends)

 

Pot.. Harry was waiting for him. And alright maybe he had been stupid, or whatever you wanted to call that - inattentive felt he little more appopriate if you asked him – because they had been spending a lot of time just the two of them doing kind of couply stuff.

 

He’d like to say, in his defense, that Po-Harry had quite a blinding smile, and vortex eyes and sometimes it was quite hard to concentrate when he was around. So maybe it wasn’t totally his fault.

 

Said eyes were now overshadowed by furrowed browns. “You didn’t take your broom?”

 

Right. He knew he was missing something.  

 

“I lied. I didn’t know” Draco blurted out. And okay maybe Greg was right and he wasn’t the smartest one. Pot-Harry (Damn it!) was starring blinkingly at him.

 

 “You… Lied?”

 

Time for explanation.

 

“This morning. With the girl. I hadn’t realised we were dating. I thought it was just….something”

 

Harry (yes he did it) was just smiling –blindingly- at him now. At least he wasn’t laughing.

 

“So if you had known earlier, would you have changed anything in your attitude?”

 

“Hey!” Draco felt offended. He had a really fine attitude thank you very much

 

Harry was laughing now. “No I mean, will you have acted more openly. Be more demonstrating.”

 

“Like what?” he asked suspiciously

 

“You know like eating together sometimes…. Holding hands in public…. Kissing in public…. Giving each other handjobs in public…”

 

Draco felt himself stutter “Wha.. Wai…What?”

 

Harry had a calculatory smile, the one Draco had learned to distrust, “Alright so you are putting the limit of PDA to handjobs. I can work with that”.

 

And they did. (Turned out that Draco could be quite open in public places as long as said public was absent. And also, Harry Potter, the savior of the magic world, the golden boy, Draco’s boyfriend, had absolutely no shame)

 

On his way back, Draco found Pansy waiting for him near the Slytherin corridor with a basket of muffins. Draco decided to be lenient and that he would authorize her to come and join him and his Hufflepuff friends from time to time. He took a muffin from the basket and started munching on him while they walked to the common room.

 

“So?....”

 

“I told him”

 

“And?.....”

 

“He wants to hold hand”

 

She shrugged. “Could have been worse”

 

Draco agreed.

 

 

Because Gryffindor were devious people (far more than people gave them credit for), and the female weasel was nothing if persistent, they ended up having a picnic which was totally a double date. Except it was more a triple-quintuple-something date, with the weasel and Granger. And also Longbottom, Lovegood, Pansy, Greg and Vincent (it had seemed unfair not to invite them just because they were not in a relationship.) (Contrary to Draco. Who had a boyfriend.)

 

Since the big revelation of his relationship status – Pansy’s words, not his – Draco had discovered that public display of affection could be nice. He still put a limit to holding hands and light kisses when in “public public”, but he didn’t mind being more affectionate in a relatively close circle. And that’s why right now Draco was enjoying the sun with his head in Harry’s lap while his boyfriend was petting his hair. So of course, Blaise had to ruin it.

 

“Be careful Draco. Seeing you like that, one might think the two of you are dating.”

 

He decided to ignore him and kept his eyes closed. He was not explaining himself to them. No way

 

“It took Draco a while to realize he and Harry were dating” Pansy supplied, clearly amused.

 

“Actually, it took Harry telling Draco they were dating, for Draco to realize it.” Gregg added way too cheerfully.

 

“Well it took ‘Mione telling Harry they were dating for him to realize so you know….” Trailed the weasel (Alright….Weasley)

 

And wait what? Draco sat up quickly looking at Harry, his boyfriend, who was flushing hard and trying to avoid his gaze.

 

“Harry, you didn’t tell him?” Hermione asked, unpleased. She turned to Draco “I told him before you went meeting Sirius in Hogsmead a few weeks back.”

 

And really? Harry had played him so well.

 

“He was actually at the 8th step out off a 19 steps plan to get Draco to date him since the beginning of the year” Weasley continued, “It was really fun to watch. But ‘Mione found out and told him the truth….. She doesn’t believe in having fun at your friends’ expenses….” He finished shaking his head looking disappointed.

 

“Wait if you didn’t know you guys were dating, what did you think you were doing?” Longbottom asked quite perplexed.

 

Harry’s cheeks were still quite red. He stammered a little bit.

 

“I don’t know just… like… being gay together… or something”

 

Draco had never believed in soulmates or destiny whatsoever (And no Pansy it was not a pre-requisite of being gay, thank you very much). But in this instant, he thought that maybe it wasn’t totally random that he and Harry had both been in the same place at the same time, gay, together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
